Weight of the World
by AnimeAmber
Summary: Save the world just took on a whole new meaning. Two teenagers have to save the world, with the guys. Will they be able to get through it? Or will they all end up killing each other b4 it's over?


Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do w/ YYH, just my stuff

1Having power isn't all that great sometimes. I mean things chasing you, something that wants to be better then you and not to mention the Spirit Detectives going after you, so you see power isn't everything.

Sunny morning, birds singing, and flowers blooming. That was how Kaitlyn woke up. She didn't really want to go to school but there was no getting out of it. She got up and took a shower, then she pulled on black jeans that had a red dragon on the right pant leg below the knee, and red rose on the thigh of the left leg. She pulled on a shirt that was flaming red with the words THIS ROSE HAS KILLER THORNS in emerald green letters. She brushed her blackish brown hair, then she got some breakfast, brushed her teeth afterwards and grabbed her back pack, she ran out the door. She was gonna meet up with her friend Kyle, then they would go to school. He was waiting for her.

"Take long enough?"

"Sorry"

"Sure" Kyle laughed. He wore black cargo pants, and a light green T-shirt.

"Nice shirt"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just that it's a nice shirt"

"Sure"

"Gosh, I was just complementing it" Kaitlyn said in mock hurt.

"Yeah whatever." Kyle said. "You have to send me more pics."

"Yeah I know"

"So did you finish your report?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah actually I did, amazing. Isn't it?"

Kyle nodded, putting his books in his locker. The bell rang.

"See you later" Kyle said going to sociology.

"Ok" Kaitlyn said going to the library. She didn't have any classes right then, for it was one of her free periods, so she used the time to do some work on the paragraph that her English teacher had given them, and to do some research on swords.

(Next Period)

"Plants yea" Kaitlyn said clapping her hands.

Kyle just rolled his eyes. They were in biology.

It hadn't been 5 minutes into the class, when Kyle felt Kaitlyn nudging him.

"What?" he asked quietly.

Kaitlyn raised her eyebrows and down, grinning evilly. "Watch" she took a seed and made it grow.

"Stop" Kyle hissed. "Don't use your powers in here"

"Awww, what fun is that?"

"Safe fun"

Kaitlyn stuck her tongue out at Kyle.

He just shook his head.

(Lunch)

"Kaitlyn will you get down?"

"Why?"

"Because all the blood is going to rush to your head."

"So?"

"And you need to eat lunch"

"Fine" Kaitlyn flipped over from her hand stand.

"Can't wait till school is done?"

"Oh no" Kaitlyn said. "I'm not going to that place again"

"You went yesterday"

"And do you not remember what we met?"

"Yeah I do, I got the bruise to prove it" Kyle lifted up his left shirt sleeve, showing a nice purple bruise.

Kaitlyn made a eww face.

"Kai, don't tell me you're scared"

"Uaaa, no, just cautious"

Kyle looked at her.

"Ok fine I'll go" Kaitlyn held up her hands.

"Yippee"

"Don't ever touch me" Kaitlyn said.

(Later)

Kyle and Kaitlyn walked to the abandoned warehouse.

"Do think it will come back?"

"Shouldn't" Kyle shrugged.

"Oh I feel some comforted when you say that" Kaitlyn said sarcastically.

"Well what do you want me to say? That yes it will come back and eat us?"

"No, that's ok" Kaitlyn held up a hand.

"Good"

"Ok you go first" Kaitlyn said when they were at the warehouse.

"What should I do?"

"Umm, open a portal"

"To where?"

"I don't care, just some place safe"

"Well that takes out your bedroom"

"My bedroom is not dangerous and how would you know? You've never been in there"

"Aaa, yes I have, I put your backpack in there yesterday"

"Oh yeah"

"I'll just open one" Kyle opened a portal.

"Should we go in?"

"If you want"

"You go in first?"

"Why?"

"So you get eaten first"

"Oh I have such a nice friend" Kyle said sarcastically.

"I know" Kaitlyn smiled widely.

"I could have a movie star friends and I'm stuck with this" Kyle shook his head.

"Just go through the portal already" Kaitlyn said through her teeth.


End file.
